


Conman and Princess get their wish

by anyasromanov



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally, Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally (Broadway) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Home, Love, Marriage Proposal, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyasromanov/pseuds/anyasromanov
Summary: here’s my version of Anastasia finding Dmitry on her grandfather’s bridge





	Conman and Princess get their wish

She stands in the room alone, reflecting over what had just happened. 

Gleb, the Bolshevik. 

He held her at gunpoint. 

And then confessed his love for her. 

She was very confused about him. But he soon apologized, saying he wouldn’t get in her way again. Asking for forgiveness, she simply looked at him and said she didn’t know who she was or why he was here. 

He shook her hand and ran. 

Millions of thoughts were in her mind but only one was important. 

She had to find Dmitry. 

Not getting changed into an outfit a little more casual was her first mistake. Running through Paris in a red ball gown and a crown on her head, high heels and so many diamonds. Of course, she got quite a few stairs and there were a few whispers as well. She ignored them all. 

She didn’t know how long she had to find Dmitry. 

That’s when she saw him. He wasn’t at the station. 

He was on grandfather’s bridge. Le Ponte Alexandre. 

She’d always dreamed of visiting this bridge and to do it twice already in her short time in Paris. This time though, she knew who she was. Her thoughts were cut off when Dmitry noticed. 

“If you ever see me from a carriage again, don’t wave, don’t smile,” she chuckled slightly, believing he was joking, until the next words left his mouth, “I don’t want to be in love with someone I can’t have.”

She was left speechless. 

He loved her. 

And she loved him. 

He picked up his suitcase and started to leave. 

“Wait!” She called for him, hoping he would stop, and he did. Her stomach filled with butterflies. “You- you love me?” Her heart was warm, her stomach was warm, oh how she wanted to kiss him right now. 

“Ever since that first day I saw you in the parade.” She smiled thinking back on the memory, the memory she could now remember so clearly. 

“But alas, you’re a princess and me-“

“I always dreamed my first kiss would be in Paris with a handsome prince,” she cut him off and looked to him, he looked slightly hurt but she hoped he would get the hint. 

“I’m not your prince Anya.”

“Why did you wait here?”

“One last look I guess.”

“Dmitry, why did you wait here.”

“I hoped you would come,” he opened up to her. That’s the third time tonight. 

“What did you say about that prince thing again?”

“Anya, I’m not a prince, you deserve a prince.”

“Well, the Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov would beg to disagree,” she hurried towards him, grabbing his suitcase slamming it on the floor and stepping on it. She placed her hand on the back of his head “Dima,” she whispered, before pulling his face to hers and crashing their lips together. 

Dmitry was in shock. He was kissing the Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov. The girl he loved. 

Their kiss was full of force. For too long they had both wanted this. When Dmitry eventually kissed back he placed one of his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

They didn’t know if anyone was watching them. They didn’t care. It was the two of them, alone in the universe, stuck in time for that moment. 

Neither of them wanted to pull away and when they eventually did to catch their breath, she pulled him down to her level again. Kissing him again. This time he pulled away, a little quicker than she hoped. 

“A little eager are we?” Dmitry laughed nervously. 

“I love you, Dima,” he took a slight step back when the words left her mouth. “What?”

“You mean that?”

“Are you serious?”

“I just never thought-“ she grabbed his collar and kissed him again, there was no force this time, no desperation. It was a soft kiss, full of love. 

“Of course I love you-“

“But, your nana and you’re a Grand Duchess Anastasia!”

“It’s Anya,” a smile grew on his face which resulted in a small smile from her “we can figure something out with my nana.” There was a pause, Anya contemplated telling her about the choice her Nana gave her, “she let me choose.”

“What?”

“She said I made her the happiest woman alive but asked if I was happy, if I would be happy without you.”

“Marry me.” Anya looked at him in utter shock, she didn’t know how to respond. Of course, she decided to mock him instead. 

“Is that a demand or a question?”

“Say yes.”

“Ask me properly.”

“Not until I get a ring, if you want it properly you’ll get it properly, but marry me. Please.”

Tears escaped her eyes and she nodded. 

He picked her up spinning her around, which seemed to be a little more difficult in her red dress, ending with them both laughing from the awkwardness. 

“Maybe we should take you home and get the dress off?” Dmitry suggested, he got a wink in respond from Anya, “You are one dirty minded person for a princess.”

He picked up his suitcase and put his arm out for her to link onto it. Together they walked back to her nana’s house so they could begin their new life.


End file.
